Carmella Unuscione (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Unus the Untouchable (alleged father); Jared Corbo (alleged half-brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asteroid M, Earth Orbit; formerly Avalon | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 7" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Italian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Italy | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Brandon Peterson | First = Uncanny X-Men #298 | HistoryText = Acolyte Carmella Unuscione was a member of the second lineup of Acolytes loyal to Magneto under his second-in-command, Exodus. She was one of the more loyal members, exhibiting at times great passion and determination for Magneto's cause. Unuscione and her teammates battled the X-Men, Excalibur, and other super humans on numerous occasions. Carmella was one of the Acolytes responsible for bringing the young mutant, Simon Hall (Neophyte) to Avalon, after finding him distraught in an abandoned church in Switzerland. When Avalon fell during the battle between Holocaust and Exodus. Unuscione and her teammates Scanner, Joanna Cargill, and the Kleinstocks were trapped in an escape pod with the X-Man Cyclops. Unuscione used her power to protect them from burning up on reentry into Earth's atmosphere. Unuscione, Cyclops, and her teammates landed in the Australian outback, and in exchange for Cyclops leading them to safety, Unuscione and her teammates agreed to turn themselves into government custody. They later escaped, however, and returned to Magneto, who was in Genosha. After M-Day Unuscione was one of the few mutant who retained their powers following M-Day. She returned to action as a member of the newest incarnation of the Acolytes as they attacked the X-Mansion. The group attempted to retrieve Destiny's Diaries under Mister Sinister's orders, but were tricked into stealing fake duplicates. During a conflict against the New X-Men, Kitty Pryde, and her former teammate Colossus, Unuscione battled Armor. Mothervine Crisis When a cabal comprised by Havok, Emma Frost, Miss Sinister, and Bastion spread the power-bestowing virus Mothervine on a global scale to create a sudden growth in mutants across the world, Carmella was affected as well, since Mothervine also enhanced the abilities of mutants with active powers. When her powers started to spiral out of control, Carmella was calmed down by Xorn. However, Mothervine additionally allowed Miss Sinister to take control of the individuals it affected, causing her to lose control again. She was eventually subdued by the time-displaced X-Men along with other mutants working for the cabal. When Magneto returned to his ruthless methodology to ensure mutantkind's survival not long afterwards, he established a new Brotherhood of Mutants, with Unuscione as one of its members. House of X Carmella was well among Exodus and other Acolytes when they were first greeted by a hologram of Professor X, then later when they were seen on Krakoa among other X-Men villains and foes. As Professor X's hologram was conversing with them, around the world he was also greeting and conversing with other mutants, welcoming them into the country of Krakoa. | Powers = Psionic Exoskeleton: Unuscione is a mutant with the ability to project a field composed of psionic energy around herself. This "exoskeleton", as she calls it, acts as a highly effective body armor, protecting her from most physical damage. She is able to shape her exoskeleton into rudimentary forms, such as a clawed hand or a hammer-like bludgeon with which she can grip or strike with considerable force. It is not known exactly how much damage Unuscione's psionic field can withstand, or how much physical force she can exert, but she has sufficient strength to shield herself and several others in a small escape pod from the heat and friction of reentry into Earth's atmosphere, or to squeeze the air out of a superhumanly strong being's lungs, causing them to fall unconscious. *'Bio-Electric Charges:' Unuscione is also able to generate bio-electric energy charges through her exoskeleton that cause intense pain and a temporary disruption of a living being's neuro-synaptic impulses, resulting in a loss of autonomic body function, basically paralyzing them. Secondary Mutation: Under the effects of Mothervine, Unuscione developed potent new powers in conjunction with her old ones. Unfortunately for her this secondary mutation is uncontrollable, causing a backlash effect that dealt her pain as well as grew stronger and stronger over time., accelerating beyond her control. *'Energy Amplification': Her energy field grows more and more powerful with the passage of time and use, causing her bio-electric charge to spread and sweep uncontrollably causing both biological damage and electrical appliances to self-destruct. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Unuscione is vulnerable to any force great enough to overcome or destroy her exoskeleton while it is active. Should this happen, the psionic backlash leaves her either stunned or unconscious. | Equipment = | Transportation = Usually via Amelia Voght, the Acolyte teleporter. Various Acolytes vehicles. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Unconfirmed rumors (due to their shared last name) exist that Carmella Unuscione is somehow related to the mutant criminal Unus the Untouchable. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Unuscione | Links = }} Category:Force Field Category:Electrokinesis Category:Disruption Category:Utopians Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Secondary Mutations